Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn)
Culebras are a race of vampires that feature in From Dusk Till Dawn. History The Culebra were an ancient race of serpentine vampires that inhabited the world for centuries. They were also known as the Waxaklahun Ubah Kan or Los Culebras which in Spanish meant Serpent. (Episode: Pandemonium) Long ago, the Culebras were inhabitants of the hellish underworld of Xibalba where they operated as slaves at the bottom of the hierarchy that were terrorised by the demonic race of higher beings who were ruled by Queen Amaru. Those Culebras that disobeyed were punished by being castrated of their fangs and the demons operated as her enforcers such as the El Caporal enforced the dominance on the Culebras for thousands of years ago. At some point, the Culebra Lords managed to come to the mortal realm with Amaru following them and became incensed that they referred to themselves as Lords. They would trick her and lured her into a trap where she was killed after which they feasted on her flesh. Amaru's blood was saved due to being so powerful and gave it to Lord Celestino Oculto for safekeeping who kept it inside a bloodwell. To defeat the remaining Xibalbans, the Lords utilised a Culebra named Ilhicamina to use his skills as a demon hunter to entrap the creatures in the Labyrinth. (Episode: Protect and Serve) In the years afterwards, the lands of Mexico and Texas were called Tlalticpac that was to them the first real which was a land of light that had been their home for thousands of moons. (Episode: Head Games) In time, Spanish missionaries encountered the Culebras which led to the modern myth of vampires and the misconceptions about them. According to the codices, the Culebras were descendants of the mistress that was a young lady that the Snake God had transformed into a bloodsucking demi-goddess. (Episode: Pandemonium) The Nine Lords were all considered brothers and sisters to one another who each built an illicit operation to keep themselves fed. Lord Amancio Malvado was the eldest of their number who established what he considered the best flashiest of these plans. Around this time, Lord Celestino Oculto was approached by the people who sought to rid themselves of he Culeba scourge. Oculto sold them the idea of offering their souls in the thousands in order to end the serpent men threat. However, he instead tricked them into committing mass suicide and he buried the entire village making their souls into the Barolo of Sangre. All the pain and agony of the victims was concentrated into a single location that served as the blood of king making Celestino Oculto the king of blood in secret. (Episode: Bizarre Tales) At some point, a prophecy in the Popol Vuh spoke of two hero brothers that would free the priestess Santanico Pandemonium that would spell a dark fate for the Culebras. As such, around 500 years ago the Nine Lords of the Night put Santanico Pandemonium at an isolated temple that served as her prison. She was prevented from ever living the temple as she was trapped and those that managed to enter that far inside were forced to go through the maze-like ahk'abbih or Labyrinth of the Mind. Passing the trial allowed the participant to go deep into the temple and find the sarcophagus that contained her blood which would free her from the temple. (Episode: Boxman) To seal her power, Santanico's blood was placed within a snake that was known as the Sasak Ukib that could only be reached by completing the trial. (Episode: The Take) At some point, a number of enemies of the Nine Lords were captured and trapped within the labyrinth at the chamber of eternal feast. Among those captives included the Calavera that was the skull keeper who was a demon from the underworld of Xibalba. (Episode: Head Games) Over the five centuries, none managed to survive any attempt to free Santanico Pandemonium with numerous humans brought to the temple to be served as sacrifices. (Episode: Boxman) By the modern day, the existence of the Culebras were considered a myth that were not supposed to exist. Legends spoke of them as an ancient race of bloodsucking reptiles who terrorised people and hunted at night time where they tore apart humans. (Episode: Pandemonium) Years ago, a prospector accidently Celestino Oculto's well of blood and the Lord created an oil company to hide it. (Episode: Bizarre Tales) Professor Aiden Tanner had learnt of the existence of the Los Culebras and believed it to be a cult that he studied for over 10 years. (Episode: Pandemonium) With the arrival of the Gecko brothers Santanico Pandemonium placed them through the Labyrinth of the Mind in order to complete the test allowing her to be freed from the temple. (Episode: Boxman) After being freed, she decided she wanted to get her revenge against the Nine Lords and topple their shadow empire in the world. She was aware that the Lords themselves would be pursuing her capture with Lord Amancio Malvado taking the task of recovering Santanico Pandemonium. (Episode: Opening Night) With the death of Lord Malvado, his operation was passed to Seth and Richard Gecko otherwise the Culebras would have gone rogue and attacked many innocent people. (Episode: Sante Sangre) It was in this time that the Xilbabans began to move where they began attacking the Culebras to bring an end to their kind. (Episode: La Reina) Amaru was seeking to establish a portal into hell with the slaves of Culebras that her servants had gathered for her. (Episode: Protect and Serve) Overview Though vampires, they were unlike the traditional view of being related to bats as the Culebras were more akin to snakes. Common traits them included fangs, scales and even wings. As such, they had sharp reptilian fans that were conical in shape that folded against the gums causing them to hinge down like a snake. Furthermore, they had venom glands that they used to poison their prey. (Episode: Pandemonium) Every Culebra had a special extra power that was unique to them with this being known as a wayob with a newly created member of the race taking time till they reached their full potential. (Episode: The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko) Certain kinds of Culebras were capable of extending their tongues out in order to latch onto targets or pull weapons away from their enemies. (Episode: Pandemonium) They were stated to be strong enough to rip the guts of others with their bare hands. (Episode: The Take) A Culebra had fine control over their bodies allowing them to compact it to slither through small openings and re-arrange their forms back to normal. (Episode: Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine) Some had the ability to grow additional arms. (Episode: Bizarre Tales) They had a craving for blood and a desire to feed on people. (Episode: Opening Night) The hunger for blood and flesh could not be cured. (Episode: Boxman) In fact, their hunger grew upon being turned into a Culebra and they were forced to feed on innocent life. (Episode: The Take) After feasting, they not only consumed the flesh of a person but also devoured their souls. Upon eating, a Culebra was able to take on the appearance of their victim for a short amount of time before they could not maintain their disguise. (Episode: Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine) Culebras could also gain the memories of their victim allowing them to know their most intimate thoughts. (Episode: The Best Little Horror House in Texas) Another trait of drinking blood meant that Culebras could learn special talents from those people they fed on. (Episode: Head Games) This race of vampires drank the blood of human prey and ate flesh with some that were fed on being turned into Culebras. (Episode: Pandemonium) This was done so through a bite whereby venom was injected into the prey turning them into a Culebra. The only exception to this was with the ancient warrior bloodline of the Otomi Baddest who were immune to being transformed. (Episode: The Take) Upon being transformed, newly created Culebra regrew lost body parts when they were a human. (Episode: Bizarre Tales) In the submandibular region, there was the venom glands of the Culebras that was superior to diagastric muscle. It contained the venom that allowed Culebras to reproduce and also served as the source of their ability to regenerate. The venom was considered the source of their power. (Episode: Protect and Serve) Whilst having monstrous forms, they were capable of appearing as humans when they wanted to do so. In terms of weaknesses, they were vulnerable to being stabbed in the heart that caused their bodies to disintegrate into dust. (Episode: Pandemonium) They were able to bear the sunlight a little bit but it hurt them and was similar to holding their breath underwater. (Episode: Opening Night) Exposure to sunlight was capable of killing weaker Culebras who turned to dust upon being exposed to its rays. (Episode: The Take) Alternatively, special kind of serpent venom was able to paralyse Culebras allowing them to be easily dispatched. (Episode: Pandemonium) This venom crippled the Culebra preventing them from moving. (Episode: The Take) And whilst they were highly durable and able to survive many wounds they could not handle the cold as similar to reptiles they were cold-blooded. (Episode: Bondage) Culebras were able to survive headshots though the process was still painful for them. (Episode: Head Games) Under naturalistic conditions, the feeding habits of the Culebras nutritional autonomy was hierarchical. Lower ranked vampires were expected to ravage the herd of humans with the prime cut sent down to the prime group. Higher up the chain were the counselors that each represented the various leaders of the Culebras race. (Episode: Pandemonium) Their society was divided among the Nine Houses that lived in the shadows but had great power in the human realm and possessed wealth that was greater than could be imagined. (Episode: The Take) Their society operated under a system of rules whereby a member earned their keep and moved up their ranks. Thus, by proving their worth, a member was rewarded if they used their gifts for the benefit of the family. (Episode: In a Dark Time) At the top of the hierarchy were the Nine Lords of the Night. (Episode: Pandemonium) Such was the power of the Lords that they were considered gods. (Episode: Boxman) They considered themselves as siblings who were brothers and sisters. (Episode: Bizarre Tales) It was said that the Lords loved to play their games. (Episode: The Take) The Lords were able to cast powerful magic to serve as prisons for their enemies. This was the case with Santanico Pandemonium where they created the maze-like ahk'abbih or Labyrinth of the Mind. Those that entered were trapped through illusions in their mind where they were forced to pass through a series of tests. All forms of exists were blocked with only one path available to the except for one as the Labyrinth made use of rompecabezaspuzzles (games). Those that entered went through a series of trials that were drawn from the memories of the inductees with these designed to test them. Only those deemed to hold the purity of the mind were able to withstand the trials and prove to be worthy. (Episode: Boxman) It was said that human society buried the Culebra into the shadows forcing them to hide from the world. (Episode: The Take) Lord Malvado was designated as the pochtecatl among the Nine Lords who was responsible for taking tribute from their followers. (Episode: Opening Night) Agents of the Lords that operated as collectors were designated as Oztomeca who ensured the tribute was maintained. (Episode: Head Games) As a cult, it was said that they worshipped the Vision Serpent and had various serpent motifs at their lairs. (Episode: Pandemonium) With an appropriate sacrifice, the Vision Serpent gave the petitioner ascension to the next level. Pact with the gods that involved the use of human sacrifice with special holy chambers devoted to these tasks. (Episode: Boxman) Some sites were considered sacred ground and seen as a source of immense power for their people. Their territory were decorated with glyphs that were present over all the walls. Temples were built to serve as feeding grounds for the Culebras. (Episode: Pandemonium) Inscriptions included the beginning of the ancient words that were referencing the creation myths in the popol vuh namely rebirth and renewal. (Episode: Boxman) There were a number of Culebras who revered and worshipped Santanico Pandemonium. They claimed to not know her name but referred to her by the name the ancients gave her which was Kisa (English: Sunlight). She was considered a savior that would consume their sins. Though worshipped by Culebras, it was said that she belonged to everyone and not just to those members of the vampire race. (Episode: Opening Night) Members *'Amancio Malvado' : a male Culebra, Lord Amancio Malvado was the pochtecatl of the Nine Lords and the collector of tribute. (Episode: Opening Night) *'Celestino Oculto' : a male Culebra, who was the collector of stories. (Episode: Bizarre Tales) *'Venganza Verdugo' : *'Ilhicamina' : a male Culebra who was a skilled demon hunter whose skills were used by the Nine Lords to capture the Xibalbans on Earth and to entrap them in the Labyrinth. He was rewarded for his actions and retired from service where by modern day he operated in the guise of Burt. (Episode: Protect and Serve) *'Santanico Pandemonium' : *'El Regulador' : *'Richard Gecko' : *'Narciso' : *'Carlos' : Notes *The Culebras were based off the unidentified and unnamed vampires seen in the From Dusk Till Dawn movies. *Much of their background and history was developed in the From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. *The name Culebras translated to mean Serpent in Spanish. In other media Video games *In From Dusk Till Dawn, the vampires featured as antagonists in the video game where they attacked the prison ship where Seth Gecko was being imprisoned. They began attacking the security personnel and the prisoners whilst Gecko freed himself and battled them. Appearances *''From Dusk Till Dawn'': *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series'': External Links *From Dusk Till Dawn Wiki Entry Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:From Dusk Till Dawn